Como en una telenovela
by Natty Potter
Summary: *2 ca up!!!* Ginny va a trabajar para cambiar su vida, lo que no sabe es que la cambiará mucho más de lo que cree! Harry/Ginny. Hermosa historia! Sí ^^ un poco (mucho) de Ron/Hems :D. Review!!!
1. La mansión No me llames joven Potter

Este es un fic tipo telenovela, Los personajes no se conocen. Espero que les guste... es un Harry/Ginny... les gusta? si, no? Review

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Mi mundo está lleno de problemas. Problemas que no se pueden solucionar, por que soy tan pobre? No es que odie mi vida, si no es que no se puede vivir así. Voy a encontrar trabajo, uno honrado, no como los que tienen mis "amigas". Ni siquiera tengo unos  padres para que me acompañen, ellos están muertos... claro que siempre rezó por ellos, un estúpido accidente... ___

- Dice que sabe lavar, planchar, cocinar... en conclusión sabe usted hacer todos los deberes hogareños no es así? – Preguntó la señora Potter, se notaba una buena persona... 

- Si, señora. Yo se hacer de todo

- Bueno, tu te encargarás de limpiar, lavar, planchar en la casa, ya sabes, todos los deberes domésticos. La cocinera, la señorita Parvati Patil se encarga de eso, el chofer se llama Neville Longhbottom,  Collin Crevey, el encargado de todos los jardines de la mansión vive en esa pequeña casa al costado de ese mármol...

- O sea que...  

- Sí, estás contratada ^^

- Muchísimas gracias señora Lilian!!!  Muchísimas gracias de verdad!

- Que bueno que estés feliz – Pero ella no estaba feliz, estaba muchísimo más que eso – Bueno voy a llamar al mayordomo para que te lleve a tu habitación... Perkings!!!

- Si madame? – un hombre alto ,con aires refinados y esos trajes de mayordomos había acudido

- Perkings, lleva a esta muchacha a su recámara. Ella es la doméstica... Querida –agregó dirigiéndose a ella – espero estés bien en esta casa y que actúes con responsabilidad, en tu cuarto está tu uniforme. Por favor póntelo y vienes.

- Si señora, yo lo haré... – La mansión era inmensa, preciosa con todos esos cuadros, estatuas, acabados. La casa era hermosa por todos lados, sin darse cuenta y a habían llegado a una puerta blanca y manija dorada, Perkings la abrió y se encontró con una hermosa habitación con una cama, una mesita de noche, closet, todos estos blancos igualmente las paredes, habían 3 bellos cuadros: uno de gaviotas volando, otro de un bosque y el último (su preferido) de dos personas que parecían completamente enamoradas, parecía una foto, pero era un cuadro...

- Bueno señorita, yo la dejo para que se instale y se cambie, el baño está en esa puerta a la izquierda, bunas tardes.- Perkings se fue 

Era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo, estaba trabajando en una gran mansión, en la mansión de los Potter! Puso su ropa en el closet, y demás cosas instaló también, se puso el uniforme y recordando el camino  fue a la sala donde  estaba la señora esperándola.

- Oh! Ya estas aquí! Querida muchachita, bueno comienza con los deberes.  Ve a la cocina y pregúntale a la señorita Patil que donde están las cosas, espero que la casa siempre esté en buen estado – le indicó la señora Potter 

- Muy bien, ya voy, pero... donde es la cocina? n_ñ. 

- Ay! Verdad! En ese pasadizo –señaló- encontrarás una estatua de una ninfa, la contraseña es "_Lifine_" 

- Gracias, encontrará la casa reluciente...- se dirigió al pasadizo que le señalaron y llegó a una hermosa estatua de una ninfa que parecía que estaba cantando; dijo la contraseña y entró a la cocina. La cocina tenía unas bellas mayólicas blancas, una mesa, reposteros y demás. Debería ser muy agradable cocinar allí...

- Hola querida!-saludó amablemente una chica de cabello oscuro y muy bonita- Eres la nueva chica de servicio no? – asintió- las cosas que utilizarás para limpiar la casa están detrás de esta puerta – dijo señalando una puerta de madera- hay de todo: escobas, trapeadores, pero  no necesitará mucho  ya que puedes utilizar la magia :). Todo en esta casa se trata con delicadeza, a los señores le gusta que  todo esté brillante y reluciente, eso sí! Hay que tratar con mucho respeto a todos los habitantes de esta casa como a los invitados, podemos ser amigas no?

- Por supuesto ^^,  mejor comienzo con mis quehaceres...

Lavar la ropa fue casi una pesadilla, por más que tratara de utilizar hechizos, habían  cosas que no se podían quitar con estos y tenía que estar lavando manualmente  y como no se podían utilizar artefactos muggles... Trapear, encerar y todo lo que tenía que ver con el suelo y mayólicas era muy fácil, solo ponía un encantamiento abrillantador y era todo, y entre una cosa y otra se dio cuanta ella de que ya había terminado todo. Busco a la señora para avisarle.

- Que bueno querida! La casa está reluciente! Sigue trabajando así y muchas cosas positivas pasarán :D- la señora simplemente estaba maravillada con el trabajo que ella había hecho, estaba todo perfecto – Ya te puedes ir a descansar, a ver los jardines, leer un libro o yo que se... pero no estés hasta muy tarde

- No señora, yo duermo temprano. – Se  fue a caminar por los jardines, que hermosos jardines eran! Todas las rosas perfectamente cuidadas, ese tal Colin Crevey debía ser un excelente jardinero. Todo olía muy bien... Divisó una cabellera rubia sentada en un banco al costado de una pequeña casita, la casita del jardinero, era bonita realmente, era acogedora...

- Hola!- se sobresaltó un poco, volteó a ver quién era y vió a un chico rubio y de ojos miel- Hola- respondió- que tal?-  dijo después. – Yo estoy muy bien, estoy cuidando unos rosales que me están volviendo loco- agregó el chico mostrando una tijeras de podar. – Rosales? Adoro los rosales! *-*. – Si ^^ gracias...

Ella y Colin se hicieron muy buenos amigos, ya tenía dos amigos. Los dos eran muy agradables.

- Bueno yo ya me voy a mi cuarto, chau Colin, hasta mañana –se despidió. – A dios, nos vemos mañana-

Ya era de noche, no supo exactamente cuanto tiempo habló con Colin. Había llegado al pasadizo, cuando chocó con alguien  -Disculpe, joven Potter- Dijo un poco apenada. No es nada, eres nueva no?- respondió el chico, cuando ella levantó su cara se encontró con unos hermosos ojos verdes como su madre y brillantes  cabellos negros alborotados heredados de su  padre (ya lo había visto en una ocasión). –Bueno si-. 

–Bienvenida ^^. Y no me llames "joven Potter" dime Harry.- No, joven. Usted es el patrón y lo tengo que tratar con respeto- respondió ella sonrojándose un poco.

- Bueno, pero aún quiero que me llames Harry, al menos cuando no sea delante de todo el mundo :). –Esta bien...- dudó un momento- Harry.

- Por cierto- dijo el joven- como te llamas?

Volvió a dudar- Virginia Weasley

- Que bello nombre, y te dicen Virginia?

- no, Ginny-

- Bueno a dios Ginny- se fue caminado con una ligera sonrisa que Ginny no había notado...

 -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Que tal? ^^ A mi me encanta!!! Reviews por favor!!!

Al principio  no puse de quién se trataba, parecía Harry/Hermione? NOOOO NUNCA!!!! LOS ODIO!!! 

(con todo respeto, pero no me gustan) Como sea, dejen reviews, denme ideas y para las fanáticas voy adelantando algo: si habrá Ron/Hermione ;)

Natty Potter @__________@ Fama interficcional por loca sin remedio!!!      


	2. Cosas rotas y planes

Hello! Dejaron reviews .!!! Y eso me hace muy feliz :D. Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo, y aclaro una cosa: **los personajes no se conocen, pueden hacer magia y he recopilado cosas de varias telenovelas. **Reviews!!!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

- Bueno a dios Ginny- se fue caminado con una ligera sonrisa que Ginny no había notado...

****

-Querida, ya estas despierta! Ve a desayunar ^^ 

- Gracias señora. Disculpe por haberme despertado a esta hora- la señora ya estaba despierta y ella no. Que vergüenza!, pero la señora le dijo que no había cuidado y que se fuera con toda tranquilidad a la cocina a desayunar, así lo hizo. 

- Buenos días Ginny! 

- Buenos días Parvati. Que has cocinado, huele riquísimo! – Parvati debía de cocinar delicioso, se iva a dar el lujo de comer delicioso y sería todos los días! Como nunca antes había hecho... Y así fue: el desayuno fue el mejor que había comido en toda su vida. –Estuvo todo delicioso! Espero que me des alguna buena receta :D – por supuesto Parvati le aseguró que le iba a dar algunos de sus secretitos. 

Ya era hora de limpiar la mansión, eso le tomaría horas, pero horas alegres dado que adoraba estar allí. Al menos eso parecía, por que cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo...

- Bueno yo voy a llevar las tazas y la jara de té, ya llevé los platos y la comida – Ginny se estaba dirigiendo al gran comedor donde estaban sentados los señores Potter, su hijo recién estaba llegando. Ginny lo vió entrar y cambió su alegre mirada por sorpresa: El joven Harry iva agarrado de la mano de una tipita y parecían muy enamorados, al menos la chica si...

CRASH!!! 

- Dios mío, que paso?! – la voz de la señora Potter retumbó en el comedor 

- Disculpen todos, se me cayó la jarra, ahora limpio todo y traigo otra, discúlpenme...- Ginny fue (totalmente roja de la vergüenza) a la cocina, se dio cuenta de que Parvati la miraba – te explico luego- le dijo al mismo tiempo que cojía otra jarra y tazas para llevar y muerta de la vergüenza llevó nuevamente la bandeja, esta vez sin accidentes (np: sí! Puse la típica de la bandeja, y que? ¬¬)

- Ginny, que pasó? Por que se te calló la bandeja? – la señora Potter se veía muy preocupada

- disculpen mi torpeza, es que se me adormeció la mano – que tonta excusa... pero ni siquiera ella sabía por que _o sí?_ – Hay querida Cho! Que bueno que hayas venido a la casa... – Ginny escuchó un poco antes de irse. O sea que la tipita se llamaba Cho! 

- que pasó?- Parvati estaba con una cara de curiosidad mezclada con sorpresa, lo único que Ginny le pudo decir fue que sintió algo extraño... _Serían celos? Pero... de que?_ – Dices que se te cayó la bandeja cuando viste al joven Potter con su novia? Con la "urraca chang"? – 

- "Urraca Chang"? Por que le dices así?-

- Por que es una creidita, hija de mami y papi... no me cae para nada, aunque no debería estar hablando mal de la novia del joven pero... – estuvieron hablando sobre la familia Potter y Parvati le contó sobre algunos familiares y amigos de la familia. Parvati le contó acerca de Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, ambos amigos de la infancia de los señores Potter, Ronald Weasley… "-se apellida igual que yo!-" Hermione Granger y muchos más.

Debía de ser muy tarde… Ginny no lograba conciliar el sueño, por alguna extraña razón se sentía… _dolida?_ Se sentía rara, como su le hubieran hecho algo horrible a su corazón, pero su corazón? Como podía ser, ella era una mujer que no amaba a nadie _o si? _Después de largas horas pensando en ello Ginny se durmió. 

***

-Parvati y Ginny, hoy van a venir unos amigos de mi hijo, por favor querida Parvati haz un plato de los que le gustan al joven y Ginny los verás y los tratarás como si vivieran en la casa - Lily Potter estaba en la cocina diciéndoles algunas cosas a Parvati y Ginny, ese día iban a ir los dos amigos más íntimos y mejores de el joven Potter: Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger…

¡Ding Dong!

Ginny fue a abrir la puerta, cuando lo hizo vio a un chico de cabello fuego, musculoso, alto y (por alguna extraña razón) se parecía a ella, también había una chica de cabellos castaños un poco enmarañados y muy bonita… los hizo pasar y dijo que le iba a avisar al joven Potter.

No recordaba donde era exactamente la oficina del joven, con un poco de dificultad la encontró, tocó la puerta

- Disculpe joven, sus amigos lo buscan – no sabía por que pero se había sonrojado muy ligeramente, casi ni se notaba

- Ah! Que bueno, ahora mismo los recibo- lo dijo al mismo tiempo que salía - y te dije que me llames Harry, no joven! :D

- Bueno Harry, sus amigos lo esperan

- Y trátame de tu Ginny, somos gente no? =^^= - Se fue sonriéndole a Ginny, esta se quedó pensando… _Es muy lindo…_

Se estaba dirigiendo a la cocina, allí cojería la bandeja y serviría los bocadillos y conversaría un poco con Parvati y Colin. Cuando se estaba dirigiendo a la cocina… 

- Ay Ron! Podrías dejar de decir idioteces?!- la voz de la señorita Hermione sonaba irritada 

- Hermione, eres una insufrible, mejor hubiera traído a Fleur, ella si es buena y cariñosa!

- Me estas diciendo que no soy buena y cariñosa? 

- Bueno pues sí! – definitivamente era una gran pelea la que se desataba entre el joven Weasley y la señorita Granger, Ginny se dirigió rápido a las cocinas, no era asunto suyo lo que hacían los demás…

No te alarmes Ginny! Siempre es así! Sabes? A veces pienso que se quieren mutuamente, pero no lo sacan a la luz- Colin y Parvati le explicaban a Ginny que las peleas entre el joven Weasley y la señorita Granger eran muy normales cosa que la logro tranquilizar.

**En la sala de estar de otra mansión… **

-Yo me voy a casar con Harry *___* ya no puedo esperar a eso!!! Quiero tener fortuna, mucha fortuna! – una voz con rasgo de ambición sonaba en la salita

- Igualmente querida, yo me casaré con Ronald Weasley y seré rica a más no poder! Sus padres me adoran y nadie me lo quitará, me apegaré a el como un chicle!

- Si, hay que tomar medidas drásticas… Hay que casarse de una vez Fleur, de una vez…

- Tienes razón Cho, mucha razón… 

[N/a: alucínense caras de malas] 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Cortito u_u pero que puedo hacer… Como sea =P puse la típica de que se le cae la bandeja, NO ME MATEN!!! De verdad espero que les guste el fic, a mí me está gustando :D!!! Que lindo es mi Harry-pooh *________*, yo si estoy enamorada no soy como la Chocha esa ¬¬ que no me cae nada nadita o, y si a ustedes tampoco lean "Mil y un razones para odiar a Cho Chang" si :p es mío! Bueno adiós y no se olviden de dejar Reviews!!! Y hablando de Reviews voy a contestar los que me he recibido ^^!

Mégera: Bueno gracias por leer mis fics, me estoy emocionando ;)!

Nia 88: Así no será T_T. Y ya continué :D

Fleur Delacour: Gracias!!! Y lei tu fic y dejé r/r, arréglalo un poco, pero me gusta ^^

Esteffy: Sí ^^ ROMANCE CONMIGO! Aunque no lo creas XDDDD! Oye ya me van a poner internet a fin de mes, saluds friend +__*, ya crees en el amor?

Marina_de_Potter: Gracias por el ánimo, saluos ^_~

Ale potter: Patasa del alma! Te mandé un larguísimo mail, cuando contestas? Dame tu número. Bays, saludos :)

Christy Malfoy: Aunque me lo hayas mandado por compromiso, gracias ;)

Kmila: O_O!!! Hiciste un H/Hr??? No lo creo, la gran Kmila! u_u... Bueno sigue con tus fics =P!!!

GINNY-LUNALLENA: Ya leí tu fic y deje review :D! Mercie por el review

^^Rosie-chan!^^ : ;__; No te gustan los R/Hr? Bueno es tu gusto ^^U. Ciao :-* (Gracias por la idea)

Gin_ynia: Oye me encanta tu r/r, te mandé un mail ^^!!!

Bueno chaus!!!


End file.
